


Make You Happy

by GodRealm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Games, Love Confessions, Pillow Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/pseuds/GodRealm
Summary: A quiet night in the capitol city of Vacuo could be a nice time for our favorite group, but in typical Ruby and Jaune fashion, it probably won't happen. What mischief could they possibly be up to tonight? Lancaster fic.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 9





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Red_Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Reaper/gifts).



> Hello! So many things going on and in the middle of the holiday season, I just had to get this out in time. Going to keep it short and sweet, but Lancaster needs more exposure and more presence on this site as well as the internet. Anyway, please enjoy this little side project. Also, Happy Birthday, Meli! (Lilredreaper)
> 
> GodRealm
> 
> Italicized – Inner thoughts

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Make You Happy

The air was still. The surroundings were quiet. Too quiet. Ruby knew her positioning behind enemy lines wasn't ideal, but she had a mission and a Huntress needs to see it through, or at least she told herself that. She was still pretty new to this Huntress thing since receiving her license. Specifics aside, she wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

Ruby peaked out from behind her cover and scanned across the room as she glanced around the moderately-sized space, attempting to locate her target. She strained as the darkness worked against her vision, but even taking her time, she failed to identify the subject. A light 'Tch.' Escaped her lips as she grimaced and cursed her luck. Locating the target was vital to her success and possibly her life. She could not let him escape or find her first if she was triumph in this game of cat and mouse.

Ruby poked her head out further from behind her shelter to get a better look at the dimly-lit room. The fireplace was the only source of light currently, which didn't do much when it came to illuminating the chamber. She swallowed loudly as she began to sweat. Perhaps he was onto her already. No. No way. She was great at espionage and stealth was one of her best accolades when it came to her semblance. Just recently she-

"Got you." A voice called from behind her.

Ruby froze as she knelt there attempting to comprehend this new turn of events. How did He sneak up on HER? This was not good. She needed to think quickly or risk more than just a mission failure.

"You can drop your weapon now, please." The voice commanded her.

Ruby clenched her fist and gripped her weapon tightly at his words. This situation did not sit well with her, and she had no plan at current to do anything about it. For now, she would have to bide her time and do as she was asked.

"Now, if you don't mind, please." The voice continued.

With an exasperated sigh, Ruby did as she was told and dropped the weapon to the wayside as she closed her eyes and accepted the reality of her predicament. She didn't even get the chance to go on the offensive yet and here she was, out-witted and alone behind enemy lines.

"Appreciate it." The voice stated, mockingly. "Now slowly turn around to face me and keep your hands where I can see them."

Ruby bit her lip in contempt as he continued to bark orders at her. She could almost feel the smugness emanating from her captor's every word. As per his request, she moved her hands above her head steadily as she raised herself from her kneeling position. Once she was on her feet, she placed her hand on top of her head.

"Come on now. Turn around."

Damn it. She did not want to do it. Looking him in the eyes now was the same as admitting defeat in her situation, but what choice did she have? He could finish her off now and the thought of that was only slightly edging out the idea that she had lost this game of cat and mouse. She kept her eyes closed while her thoughts raced.

Without much recourse, she began turning towards the formidable opponent. After making the half-circle turn to face him, she stood there, awaiting what was next. Would he finish her anyway? Did he have anything else planned? What was go-

"Thanks. Now I want you to look at me."

What? No. Damn it, no! Not that! Anything but that! She thought. She could feel his gaze on her and somehow, she knew he was laughing to himself at her situation. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't and her pride would not allow it. She was a proud Huntress and he was mocking her now. He was mocking her.

She gritted her teeth while keeping her eyes shut, making sure it was visible to him and making it clear as day that he was treading in dangerous water.

"I have to ask first." Ruby responded. "What's going to happen after that?"

"Hmm." Ruby heard him think to himself. "Good question. I have not thought that far ahead." He continued.

Ruby took this time to glance through slightly-ajar eyelids towards the ground and took notice of something. As she was hoping, she noticed that he had dropped his guard and his weapon was no longer raised towards her. A crucial mistake as she mulled it over in her head and she would make him regret it.

A small smile now graced her lips as she tried to hide her expression through her hair and still facing downwards. She was not going down so easily.

"I guess I'm going to request that you-"

He never got the chance to finish voicing his thoughts as Ruby initiated her attack in the form of activating her semblance, launching herself at him in as much force as she could muster up from only being a few feet away from him. The sound of then being caught off-guard and shrieking as they flew the air was enough for her semi-smile to turn into a full-sized grin as they both hit the floor with a thud.

The sounds of the man groaning after the sudden thumping to the ground was a shift in momentum. Without wasting any time to gaze down at him, she immediately reached for his weapon that he still had a slight grasp on and try and wrestle control away from him. He gave up with little to no resistance and as he finally came to, she aimed the weapon directly in his face, only inches away.

"Woah! Woah!" He announced, now worried. "Take it easy with that thing!"

"I'm not afraid to use it on you so you should give up now!" Ruby exclaimed, taking command of the situation.

"R-Ruby! Think it over now, please!"

"It's over, Jaune. I told you I wouldn't lose!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Earlier tonight OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ruby and Jaune sat in their lodging room in the capitol city of Vacuo. They had finally scored on some nice digs to stay with their teammates as they began the search for the next relic. They had two adjoint rooms that opened up into one larger room once the walls moved apart and had a fireplace on the far end that tied the place together and gave it some charm.

The two of them had been left to their own devices while the others had gone out to explore the town. After surviving the ordeal in Atlas, they thought it smart to stay moving and prevent anything from happening in Vacuo. Qrow had left to find some old contacts in the area while Ren, Oscar and Nora had gone to procure some food for the entire team. The remaining members of Team RWBY had gone out to scout the area and do some reconnaissance like Qrow had advised them. They were on a whole new continent in an unfamiliar place, so he thought it best they get comfortable in case they were going to be here for a while.

Jaune had drawn he short stick in having to watch the belongings at their hotel and so Ruby thought it best to keep him company. After what they had all gone through, being alone in a new place probably wasn't the best idea and after the whooping Ruby and company had put on Salem's forces and Ironwood previously, she knew her team would be fine without her. This left the team leaders alone in the room for the time being. Initially, they had spent the time separately reading comics or looking over their equipment, but now had found themselves in a few intense card games that Ruby had been squeaking out each round for the victory.

Mind you, Jaune was no sore loser. He was kind of used to it at this point in life. But, the way she was smirking at him from across the table each time he would come close to victory only for her to steal it away at the end was enough to drive him mad. He wasn't going to lose another consecutive match. That's when he saw his opportunity. After another match had concluded, Ruby excused herself to the restroom after another "victory speech", as Jaune had dubbed it, which was pretty much just Ruby gloating and acting like she was giving him tips on how to play better, before she left the room. He stared at the deck of cards before him on the table and pulled them over to him.

As Ruby remained absent, Jaune took his time going through the stack of cards and pulled a few out before placing them on his lap. He wasn't proud of the underhanded tactic to beat a girl two years his junior, but he needed this! No longer would he take that smirk of hers, which had been getting more and more playful for some reason since they had left Atlas.

He reminisced slightly at the more and more time they had been spending together since then. She had sought him out often to spend time with him, even going so far out of her way to lag behind tonight and stay with him rather than explore a whole new area with her teammates. He shook himself from the thoughts as his cheeks flushed a tinge of pink and went back to the task at hand. As he heard the restroom door open, he finished what he had been doing and moved the deck back to the center of the table.

Ruby took her seat back at the table and began dealing the cards out again as Jaune sat their trying to remain stoic and not give away any kind indication that he had tampered with the game.

"So, you ready to lose again?" Ruby asked smugly. "I may take pity on you and save you the embarrassment of another butt-whooping if you just admit I am better." She finished while snickering into her hand.

"Oh, Ha ha." Jaune replied dryly. "Tell you what, this match decides it all! I'd wager all my snacks from now until this mission is over that I win this game!"

"Oh?" Ruby asked while raising an eyebrow and smiling. "All of your snacks? That is interesting. And what if you 'win', like you are saying?" She inquired, using air quotes around the word win.

Jaune sat there for a moment as he thought it over until something came to mind. It made him blush slightly before coughing into his hand and trying his best at a "serious" face.

"Well," he began. "If I win, I want you to admit that I am the better one."

Ruby laughed at the comment. "Is that all? That seems kind of unfair. I mean, I am about to take your entire haul in snacks."

"N-no!" Jaune replied quickly. "And... and you have to do any one thing I say, no questions asked!"

Ruby blinked a few times at his latest request for their deal before pondering over it in her own head. All the snacks over a simple command? It was practically a steal! She would be a fool not to accept these terms.

"Okay." She answered. "Deal!"

Jaune inwardly smirked at his ability to get her to go along with his plans after he had rigged the deck (literally) against her. The two shook hands, solidifying the agreement between them before returning to the game. Ruby dealt the cards out, such was the winner's privilege, and the game began.

Ruby removed a few cards from her hand and disposed of them, as did Jaune before both took from the deck to replace the amount discarded previously. Ruby looked over what she had and smiled before looking over at Jaune organizing what he had in front of him.

With this hand, there is no way I can lose. He's toast. She thought before speaking. "Since we're focusing on just this hand as the deciding factor, I guess we don't need to worry about folding or wagering any of our chips."

Jaune looked back at her, ready to respond. "I guess you're right."

"Then I guess I will go first." Ruby answered as she placed her cards down on the table for her friend to see. "Four Huntsman! Beat that!"

She grinned widely, almost mockingly at Jaune as he sat there stoically looking at his cards before looking up at Ruby and her shenanigans.

"Damn, that is a good hand." He remarked.

"Isn't it?" She snickered. "Don't worry Jaune, I'll share Some of MY snacks with you after this."

"That's funny, I don't remember saying I fold."

"Oh come on, Jaune. There's no way you could ever hope to….."

Ruby's words turned to complete silence as Jaune placed his hand down on the table for her to see. The silence between them both was profound as Ruby continued to stare at what exactly he had just placed down. She looked up from the hand to Jaune's face who was now smirking all his own before returning her gaze to the cards.

"R-R-R…" She attempted.

"Royal Huntsmen Flush is what you are trying to say, right?" Jaune finished for her.

Ruby stood their dumbfounded momentarily, unsure of what had just happened. How in all of Remnant, did he pull off THAT hand?! He couldn't even get two pair earlier and now he pulls off the best possible outcome imaginable? Qrow had told her a lot about this game and the probability of this hand being placed in a do-or-die situation were slim to none and it didn't sit well with her.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Jaune asked in a different tone that Ruby recognized. "You can call me the greatest of all time whenever you are ready." He finished.

Ruby looked up at Jaune's smiling face, now brimming with confidence and knew he was mocking her now. He was mocking her. Oh no, definitely not today, Arc!

"This is impossible." She muttered.

"Apparently not." He returned.

"There is no way you pulled that off! I demand a rematch!"

"Oh, uhh, nope! Not going to happen!" He stuttered, but recovered quickly. "Rules are rules and we shook on it. Don't you have any honor?!" He demanded.

Ruby stood there for a moment, embarrassed. Now he was lecturing her?! Grrrrrr. But she had no retort. She had lost and they did shake on it.

"Fine." She replied simply. "You won."

"I'm sorry." Jaune quipped. "Who won?"

"You did."

"Who is you?"

"Jaune."

"Jaune, who?"

"Jaune Arc!" Ruby yelled as she stood up again from her chair in an agitated manner.

"I knew you'd see things my way, Ruby." He responded, also standing up from the table.

Unfortunately for Jaune, what followed from him standing up, was a barrage of leftover cards he had stored on his lap now falling to the floor, scattering from his end of the table, over to Ruby's. It only took a moment for Jaune to realize the error he had made, and it took Ruby even less to see what was REALLY going on here.

Jaune stood there, hunched over the table like a statue as Ruby knelt down to the floor and began picking up each card one by one and examining them. Those few seconds felt like hours as he was unsure what was going to follow. As he watched her, his body began moving on his own as he backed away slowly from the table and away from the redhead. Perhaps this was that "Fight or Flight response" he had learned about in the academy? In any case, it seemed flight was the winner in this contest.

Just as he had reached couch, he heard the slam of the cards being placed on the table he was previously sitting at, causing him to jump slightly as he looked over at Ruby. She was smirking at him again, but this time, he felt uneasy about it.

"So, Arc," She started. "I'm a little confused on what to call you. Maybe the world's greatest cheater? But that wouldn't make sense because that would mean you're actually good at cheating, right?"

"I… I don't know how those got there! Honestly!" He attempted.

Ruby began laughing at his feeble attempts to cover up his crimes.

"Oh yes, the cards are just magically attracted to your butt, right?" Ruby began bursting into full-out laughter as she hunched over the table now.

Jaune attempted to retort but he had nothing to say. He would have to stand there and just take the abuse at this point. He screwed up and now Ruby Rose, their defacto leader, was belly-laughing at his cheating.

That's when the next thing happened.

He couldn't recall where he got it from or why he even did it, but before he could regain control of himself, he decided to pick up the couch pillow and toss it directly into the face of the girl in front of him.

As the pillow left his hand was when Jaune really noticed what he had done. Ruby's laughter immediately stopped as the feather-filled cushion made contact with her face. Once the laughing stopped, the room was completely silent. Jaune would say otherwise though. No, he would say he could hear his heart beating out of his chest during this time. Apparently, fight had won this time.

Ruby grabbed the pillow from her face as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Surely Jaune did not just toss a pillow at her after cheating at a card game… Surely. She gripped the soft cushion in her hand and held it by her side as she reviewed everything that had transpired. She looked up at him as he stood there, still frozen from his last "attack." Now, it was her turn.

In a swift motion, Ruby launched the same pillow Jaune had hit her with back at him, slamming him in the face, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards onto his behind. Jaune rubbed his face after the force struck him and dropped the pillow to the ground as he watched Ruby stroll towards the other couch and pick up another pillow. Jaune sat their dumbfounded as she began approaching him slowly, grasping the supporting pad in an intense kind of fashion.

Jaune didn't know how to feel as Ruby stood over him as she swung down the pillow to try and hit him. Almost on instinct, he brought the pillow he had used to start this assault and blocked her blow, before rolling out of the way and making it back to his feet.

"Okay, Arc." Ruby started. "If you want a fight, I'll give it to you."

"W-what?" He replied sheepishly.

"We will settle this with a pillow fight. Same as our academy duels! We fight until the other is unable to counter. The prize is still your snacks versus the request. Deal?"

Jaune was unsure with how it all got to this point, but he probably didn't have a choice at this point. He was going to have to participate unless he wanted to be branded a cheater and a sore loser to the others. But luckily, he had experience in this type of duel living with all those siblings, not that she needed to know that.

"Fine." He stated as he readied himself near the lights to turn them off. "But we do this the right way." As he flicked off the lights, leaving both unable to see each other. "And no semblances."

Ruby dropped behind the couch as she tried to get her eyes adjusted to the dark before replying with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Present OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's over, Jaune. I told you I wouldn't lose!" Ruby yelled.

"That's not fair!" Jaune wailed with the weapon (pillow) now in his face. "I yelled no semblances!"

Ruby laughed as she remained on top of him, unbeknownst to them both, straddling his waist as she held the pillow close to his head. "Sorry, I must not have heard you." She replied, continuing her laughing fit.

"That's crap and you know it!" He whined, now kicking his legs in an attempt to get her off of him and escape another blow to the face with a couch pillow.

She remained firm in her position, enjoying the site of him trying to escape his impending doom. "I guess you can say we're even now after you cheated me out of what was going to be mine during the card game, huh?" She answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she felt his arms struggle from under her legs.

"L-Let's just calm down here, Ruby. I didn't mean anything by it!" He pleaded as she began to raise the pillow up again, taking it in both hands above her head. Jaune scanned the area as he attempted to look for any resource he could to defend himself if he could reach it.

"Any last words?" Ruby asked with a toothy grin. "Or would you prefer to surrender? I'd prefer to end this peacefully despite your actions."

As Jaune looked around in defiance and despair, he knew there was no way out of it. How could he have fallen so far? His snacks and his pride were gone now. What else did he really have left?

"Never!" he responded. "I'm a proud Arc and I will not give in to such threats! Do your worst!"

"Well, you sure are brave to look a feathery death in the face and still try and think you will win."

"Just do your worst." Jaune replied as he shut his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

But it never came.

Seconds ticked by as Jaune laid there waiting for the suede fabric to meet his face. As hesitant as he was, Jaune felt the need to check and see why he wasn't being pounded by the petite redhead. As he cracked open one eye to peek at her, he saw she was still in the same position, but was somewhat shaking at this point, holding that same pillow above his head. He stared for a few seconds longer, confused about what was happening to the point of true concern.

"R-Ru-" Jaune attempted.

"H-Hey, Jaune?" Ruby interjected.

"Yeah, w-what's up?"

"What was that request you were going to make anyway?" Ruby asked him, all the while not looking directly at him.

Apparently, she had just realized the position they had been in for several minutes now just recently. The one she was so pleased about. The whole thing made her want to die right now. Her only hope was that Jaune hadn't pieced it all together yet. If he did, she didn't know what she would do.

The feeling she was currently experiencing was something she couldn't even put into words, not that she wanted to. The embarrassment at hand was enough for her to want to crawl into a ball and hide under a rock. Why was her heart pounding so hard in her chest? Why was she mortified, but at the same time, enjoying this? And why was Jaune's pleading face so goofy and cute?

Uh oh.

And as if she was just finally in on the big secret that was her own creation, it all hit her like a ton of bricks. She liked him. She liked him a lot. Hell, she might even love him!

These few thoughts alone were too much to take at this moment. Between them being alone, her realization, and the position they were currently in, this was just all too much. But, more than that, what did it all mean? They were in the middle of a world-saving mission on the brink of death at any waking moment and had to be prepared for it. Was there a time for them to love each other right now? And even then if she was ready, how did he feel? It was great that she was coming to a possible life-altering realization now of all times, but did Jaune feel the same?

Ever since Pyrrha, has he even thought about this kind of stuff? She was aware about the kiss they shared prior to her death, but he never divulged his true feelings about her to Ruby. She guessed it didn't matter now. She was gone and it sucked. It sucked a lot. Not just for Jaune, but everyone. They were all affected by her untimely passing and she was going to make sure those involved answered for it amongst the other atrocities.

It was a thought that entered her mind, but then she remembered Jaune's new attitude since they left for Atlas from Argos. He was determined and not mopey. He was a leader. Sure, it didn't mean that he had forgotten and wouldn't think of her, but maybe…

"H-Hey Jaune?" What am I asking without even thinking?! "What was that request you were going to make anyway?"

Jaune blinked for a few moments as he laid there under the Huntress. His face heated up as he thought back to his initial consideration when he made the demand. She had him trapped and was asking THAT right now? Did he even have a choice? Damn, he needed an excuse and he needed it fast!

"R-Request?" He inquired.

"Yeah, you know. If you had won." She replied, shuffling herself now in a clearly uncomfortable fashion.

That's when he felt it… the chance for freedom. Her considerable amount of shuffling was enough for his arms to come loose from underneath her to the point where she wasn't paying attention for some reason as she continued to look off into the distance with a slight blush. She couldn't help himself but to gaze at her absolute beauty.

In any case, he was being gifted here with a se-, err, third chance to end this battle and he was not going to miss the opportunity. Little by little, with each shuffle she made, Jaune pulled his arms toward himself, until he popped them out from under her completely.

The shift was suddenly noticeable to Ruby, who was now staring back at Jaune, and even more so, the grip he had on the pillow she was holding now. She struggled to pull away, feeling that her hesitance and carelessness could cost her, but it was too late. Once he had control of the pillow with one hand, he took the liberty of gripping her by the hip and rolling over, earning an 'Eep!' from Ruby in the process.

The two banged against the couch as their positions had now changed with Ruby beneath Jaune's frame. It all happened so quickly Ruby didn't even have the chance to realize it and now she was potentially on the receiving end of a possible pillow pat down!

"You let your guard down, Rubes!" Jaune chirped as he pulled the pillow away from Ruby's grasp. "And now, you cannot win."

"Th-That's cheating!" Ruby pouted, holding her arms close to her chest as she glared at Jaune.

"The only rule I remember is no semblances and that's the rule you broke, if you recall." Jaune taunted. "Now I am the one with the pillow and I decide what happens next."

"Jaune Arc, you opportunistic little—" Ruby yelled while she crossed her arms on the floor while continuing to pout. She was so close to figuring it out, and now she was at his mercy. Yeah, if she admits defeat she will have to hear the request anyway, but that would mean admitting defeat! That was not a Ruby Rose kind of thing.

"I'm glad we see things my w-"

Now it was his turn to realize the position that he had put them in this time. The struggle had power had shifted in his favor, but not without an embarrassing realization. One being her tiny frame pinned under his with her leg nearly hooked around his shoulder. Sure he had wrestled with girls in this fashion before, but not since his younger days and against his sisters! Still, he couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat from the excitement he was feeling.

Uh oh.

He felt his cheeks flushed as Ruby merely pouted beneath him. He took in every inch of her as he couldn't help but stare longingly. The feelings he had grown for this girls since they began their quest long ago bloomed into much more than that of good friends and this situation, was just making these urges stronger. He thought she was perfect in every way. Her looks, her attitude, her passion, all of it. More than anything, he admired her and wanted to be like her, but he wasn't ashamed to think what he was thinking…

He loved her.

It took a while to really comprehend the feelings he was experiencing at first, but after a while, even a clueless guy like himself knew what it was. It was love. He hadn't felt anything like this since… ever. While Pyrrha and he shared a kiss, and as passionate as it was, they had never reached passed that part of close teammate/friendship that had grown on him. He saw Pyrrha as untouchable and not to say those feelings couldn't have grown into something more, these thoughts were pointless now.

As much as he and everyone else did not want to admit it, she was gone. He accepted that and knew he had to grow passed it. Maybe that was why he learned to see what was in front of him a little better. His past gave him perspective on the present, and presently there was a cute redhead beneath him with a pouting face he just wanted to… to…

"We see things your way, is that what you are…" Ruby caught herself as she stared into Jaune's deep, blue eyes.

They said nothing at this point. Just staring at each other. Staring like they were truly seeing each other for the first time. It was Blue vs. Gray currently and it was a stalemate.

No words were being passed between them, but it was almost as if they could read what the other was saying as the stare continued. The tinge on Ruby's face grew as Jaune's breath hitched more and more and he found himself being drawn closer and closer to her face. Warm breath from both met the other's cheek as neither stopped the other.

"What are we- Mm." Ruby attempted before it happened.

The two teens face melded together in a soft kiss as Jaune held Ruby in position, leaning over her. She never attempted to move from her spot, despite the carpet not being the most comfortable. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing besides them. Not the mission and not even her teammates. This moment was theirs.

On instinct alone, Ruby outstretched her arms and wrapped them around Jaune's neck, inviting him more into their kiss. He breathed through his nose deeply as to not even think about breaking away now, only wanting, needing more. The constant movement of their lips smacking against the other being the only noise emanating from within the previously loud room, not that either was paying attention to it.

Jaune took this time to toss the pillow they had both been fighting over recently across the room, launching it full force as if to get rid of it as fast as he could to concentrate on the task at hand, Ruby and her luscious lips. That was the only word that he could think of, when he was thinking, to describe them. The wet and soft lips he could taste slightly more and more with each passing second was a feeling he was not about to give that up.

Ruby couldn't make sense of everything going on, but she wasn't about to stop and question it further. How exactly did a pillow fight lead to a make out session though? Her thoughts were interrupted by a low-pitched growl she could hear from Jaune followed by an attempt to deepen the kiss with his tongue gently riding the edges of her lips. She was hesitant at first, but the desire was too great, finally allowing him entry after a minute or so of further introspect. She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable returning the gesture, but something about that growl was just invigorating.

Jaune helped himself after she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and brushed it against hers, earning himself a moan that only made him want to continue further, but he knew his limits. He still couldn't describe how this all happened. It was like he was a totally different person. He had no control right now when it came to breaking away from the kiss even if he wanted to, which he absolutely did not.

As Ruby and Jaune continued there for several minutes, neither really knew what would happen after they separated. Maybe that was one reason they didn't want to pull away. The immediate awkwardness and questions of what happens next were too much of an embarrassment to break away from the actual make-out session, oddly enough. That being said, these actions can only go on so long before someone has to-

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Air!" Jaune exclaimed as he rolled over beside Ruby, gasping.

Holding himself over her and leaning most of the pressure on his forearm was enough for it to go numb as he rubbed it aggressively all while attempting to catch his breath, but he regretted neither. Ruby merely laid there staring at the ceiling, panting in her own right after what just happened while trying to calm herself down.

Both remained there on their backs breathing deeply for a few moments just enjoying the time before they knew what was coming next. It was just a matter of time now before one of them said something.

As a few minutes passed, that feeling dwelled up inside of them, almost as if pulling them together once more, but more gently this time. They each turned to each other before gazing again at one another.

"Did we just-"

"Yeah."

"And then we-"

"Yeah."

"How did we-"

"I don't know."

…

"Can we-"

"Yes."

Another deep kiss followed after the short exchange. This time they each held each other on their side, more comfortably. The kiss didn't last nearly as long, but it was just as meaningful, but both broke away a little easier than the time prior.

This whole situation was like something out of one of Blake's books, except not nearly as… far to say the least. Ruby Rose had experienced her first kiss with Jaune Arc. What were the chances of that since the time they met at Beacon so awkwardly all that time ago? It was strange just how life worked.

"Ruby." Jaune spoke sternly.

Jaune had called her name plenty of times prior to this. Ruby, Rubes, etc., but now, after what had happened, it had another feeling to it. Almost like it had a whole different effect on her now. It was different, but in a good way.

"Y-Yeah." She replied nervously.

"I… I'm sorry for just-"

Before he could finish the sentence he felt the weight of suede pillow crash harshly into the side of his head before he could do anything to prevent it.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Wha-What?"

"You are not about to apologize for my first kiss. No way!" She stated, now in a sitting position on the floor.

"But I-"

"You don't get to do.. that to me and then apologize." Ruby continued. "If I didn't want it don't you think I'd push you off me or away?"

"I know, but I just kind of-"

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned. "Well if words won't convince you!"

"What are y-"

Before he could finish his statement (again), Ruby launched herself at him from her seated position and landed on top of him, smacking her lips against his for another smooch. As they continued, she took notice of another nearby pillow that she grabbed and shoved under Jaune's head. The added leverage allowed Ruby to lay her head on his chest and continue their kiss further.

Once they broke away, gasping once more, she dropped her head completely onto his chest as he fell limp on the pillow behind him.

"D… Don't apologize for being my first kiss… ever." She tried between breaths. "There's no one else I wanted to share it with."

Jaune just laid there dumbfounded by the girl's words and even more, her actions. Much like her title within Team RWBY, she took the lead on this as well. In an action he was so scared to take, she took over as if it were nothing. Ruby Rose truly was remarkable and unpredictable to say the very least.

"And don't you forget that, Jaune Arc." She finished, pointing a finger in his face. "Just take responsibility for it."

"I absolutely will, Rubes." Jaune replied, forcing her gaze on his. "I want this more than anything."

Ruby simply smiled before going in for another peck to the lips that neither seemed to be getting tired of even after their extended sessions in the last few minutes. "Good." She answered with a cute smile.

KA-THUNK!

The loud noise rattled both Jaune and Ruby to a seated position, ready for any enemy that may be coming. What they found instead by the doorway entrance to the room was something… much worse than any Grimm they could encounter.

Uh oh. They both thought.

"OH MY OUM! I SAW IT! I SAW IT! I DEFINITELY SAW IT!" A voice exclaimed ecstatically after dropping a bag of groceries by their side.

"Wait!" Jaune tried, know it was in vain already.

"Hah!" the person yelled while smiling and pointing back at him. "Nice try, mister! There's no getting out of this! I knew it was right to come back before Oscar and Ren! Wait until they hear!"

"N-Nora, it's not what you think, w-we" Ruby tried as well.

"Nuh huh. No way. Nice try." She replied. "I saw you guys sucking face not 30 seconds ago!"

Jaune and Ruby turned red at their colleague's comment. The worst had truly happened. Just as bad as yang, or even Qrow walking in on them, Nora, the Nora, had been the one to walk in. What made this so dangerous? Nora always had a way of putting a… creative spin on things for others to hear.

"We weren't s-s-s-sucking f-f-face!" Ruby stuttered loudly while shaking her head.

"Hehe." Nora laughed while covering mouth with a free hand. "Were you practicing CPR on Jaune then?" She teased.

"I-I-I-I" has stopped working.

"I broker her Jaune!" Nora yelled in excitement. "She might need a big 'ol kiss for you to reset her." She continued.

"Nora..." Jaune tried while sweating profusely. "You need to- "

"Tell the others? Yeah, I agree, Jauney boy." Nora finished for him and turned around in the doorway.

"Nora, no!" Jaune yelled in a last-ditch effort.

"Nora, yes!" She exclaimed before taking off down the hall in an attempt to find and round up the other members of her party.

Before he could take off after her, Nora was as gone as quickly as she had shown up leaving two teens standing wide-eyed and red-faced in the middle of the group's resting quarters. Once again, the silence was shared between them both.

"The worst possible outcome..." Jaune stated as he dropped his arm to his side and eye twitched uncontrollably.

"We are so screwed…" Ruby stated as her eye twitched as well.

Both let out a heavy sigh simultaneously as they tried to process what had just happened and now what was going to happen because of their carelessness and a random Nora appearing.

"Note to self," Jaune stated. "Lock door when making out with girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Ruby posed out loud with a finger on her chin. "I like that." She stated as she smiled at Jaune.

"Y-yeah, right?" He answered as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the next few minutes together because it's the last bit of peace we're going to get now for a long time after Nora finds everyone." Ruby commented with a lighter sigh. "I feel bad for you having to deal with Qrow and Yang watching your every move now."

"My what?" Jaune answered with a nervous smile.

Ruby grabbed Jaune by the hand and led him to carpet in front of the fireplace in the middle of their once war zone before grabbing a blanket. She sat them both down before throwing the blanket over her shoulders as well as Jaune's.

"I'm kidding. You'll be fine… probably." Ruby coughed into her hand.

That ending didn't help Jaune feel any better but it was too late now. In for a penny, in for a pound. Besides Ruby Rose… was definitely worth it.

"Hey, Jaune?" Ruby asked as they cuddled in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth together.

"Yeah, Rubes?" He replied.

"Was your request to kiss me?" Ruby asked coyly while looking at his face.

Jaune just looked forward as the fireplace wood crackled under the heat and he thought over his initial idea from earlier. It was something he thought of on the spot that was almost childish now thinking back.

"Nope." He replied.

"Nope?"

"Nope." He looked down at her.

"Then what was- "

Like earlier, he cut her off with a kiss, this one not as deep, but just as passionate as the ones prior. It was gentle, definitely the softest of the night, but very enjoyable.

"To let me make you happy forever." Jaune answered with a traditional Arc smile.

Ruby stared at him after his answer for a few moments while thinking over his answer. When she finished, she gave him a smile of her own before leaning in on his shoulder as they stared off into the fire before them.

"You're so dumb." She stated matter-of-factly. "Like you could make me anything but happy."

THE END.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I'd been saving and taking my time to finish properly. I was debating a different kind of ending for this one-shot, but I knew it was something I didn't want to rush. In any case, I hope everyone get s little laughter and a few smiles, that is always the intentions when it comes to Lancaster.
> 
> If you haven't look for the Lancaster discord server and come join us all. We need more crazies.
> 
> For those who follow my other works, stay tuned very shortly for the return of: Unbroken, Operation: Blackmail R(uby), Operation: Meet The Parent(s), and a few others. Thanks again!
> 
> GodRealm


End file.
